The Next Generation
by Harada Akechi-taichou
Summary: Perang melawan Quincy telah berakhir dengan kekalahan di pihak Gotei 13 . Namun,ada beberapa Shinigami,empat orang fullbringer,seorang taichou dan mantan taichou yang selamat dari insiden berdarah tersebut . Dan mereka memutuskan untuk membangun kembali Gotei 13 dari nol dengan basis di pedalaman Huecco mundo yang kelak akan beralih ke Gensei atau Seretei .
1. Chapter 1

The Next Generation

Perang melawan Quincy telah berakhir dengan kekalahan di pihak Gotei 13 . Namun,ada beberapa Shinigami,empat orang fullbringer,seorang taichou dan mantan taichou yang selamat dari insiden berdarah tersebut . Dan mereka memutuskan untuk membangun kembali Gotei 13 dari nol dengan basis di pedalaman Huecco mundo yang kelak akan beralih ke Gensei atau Seretei .

Warning:OC mendominasi,OOC(pasti),Missword(Maybe) . Yang gak suka OC harap menyingkir!

Disclaimers:Tite Kubo

Pedalaman Huecco Mundo,tempat dimana para hollow terus berkeliaran dengan bebas tanpa hambatan sedikitpun . Namun,terdapat beberapa orang yang menjadikan pedalaman Huecco mundo menjadi markas sementara mereka . Orang itu adalah Si Taichou berbadan semampai dengan rambut hitam jabriknya,Seorang Getaboshi berotak cemerlang yang sebenarnya adalah mantan Taichou di Gotei 13,beberapa shinigami yang mengatasnamakan mereka sebagai pelindung dalam kegelapan,Seorang mantan Taichou di kido corps,dan empat Fullbringer yang 3 diantaranya telah mengalami yang namanya kematian di Dunia manusia .

"Inoue-san,bagaimana dengan keadaannya?"Tanya si Getaboshi berotak cemerlang—Urahara Kisuke—"Ia tidak akan apa-apa Urahara-san,sebentar lagi juga bangun"Jawab gadis berambut oranye kecoklatan lembut—Orihime Inoue— . Dan benar saja,sosok yang sedang mereka perbincangkan terlihat sedang mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata 'Rumputnya'itu .

"Akechi-san,kau tidak apa-apakan?"Tanya Kisuke yang tidak biasanya menjadi seseorang yang mudah mencemaskan orang . "Ugh…Kukira akan mati setelah menggunakan 'itu' "Kata pria berambut hitam jabrik—Harada Akechi—yang berusaha untuk bangkit dari posisinya yang sangat tidak nyaman itu .

"Sensei,lebih baik kau jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak seperti itu…kami justru berharap kalau Sensei masih bisa melihat 'korban selamat' dari insiden 'itu' "Celetuk seorang pria yang cukup 'pendek' dengan rambut klimis berwarna biru tuanya yang terlihat sedang bersandar di dinding gua dengan malasnya –Akira Fujiwara— . Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya terkekeh saat melihat mantan anak didiknya tersebut,"Kau memang tidak berubah ya,Akira-kun"balas Harada .

"Akira,kau jangan mempermainkan Sensei seperti itu!"bentak pria berambut Spiky coklat—Ryunato Ichizaki—dengan nada dingin khasnya yang membuat anggota Childish namun bergunanya itu langsung tutup mulut . "Oya,Akechi-san . Apa kau punya sebuah rencana?seperti rekonstruksi mungkin?"Tanya gadis berambut merah—Yuki Akai—sementara yang bersangkutan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan .

"Akai-san,apa yang kau maksud dengan rekonstruksi adalah kita akan membangun kembali Gotei 13?"Tanya Kisuke,sementara yang bersangkutan hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya . "Tapi ngomong-ngomong…sebelum para Quincy mundur,aku merasa ada Reiatsu asing saat itu...Apa itu berasal darimu Akechi-san?"Tanya pria berkacamata—Harumiki Dion—sementara Harada langsung mendongakan kepalanya . "Itu benar…dan saat itu adalah pertama kalinya aku menggunakan 'metode bunuh diri instan tersebut'"jawab Harada yang mulai bercerita tentang 2 kekuatan terpendamnya itu .

_Flashback on_

Tampak Harada yang sedang berhadapan dengan Ywach dan Uryuu yang tubuhnya bahkan tidak tergores sedikitpun . "Kau masih mau bertarung setelah kau terkena Bankai 3 mentormu secara telak eh…"Maki Ywach yang sudah ada diatas angin . "Diam kau Baka!Kalian berdua akan membayar semua ini!"bentak Harada yang entah kenapa kembali mengadukan Schneider yang baru saja didapatkannya entah dari mana dengan Schneider milik Ywach

"Masih ingin bertarung dengan keadaan seperti itu eh…berarti kau hanya cari mati saja King…"Desis Ywach . "Aku tidak cari mati Ywach…dan sepertinya sudah saatnya untuk ritual suci kalian berdua"balas Harada yang membuat kedua otak Quincy itu dipenuhi dengan tanda Tanya . "Apa maksudmu?"Tanya Uryuu yang masih memegang busur multi fungsinya . "Akekidou No Hyaku,Jigoku Fuuin:Eien Kiban!"Seru Harada sambil membentuk puluhan bahkan ratusan segel tangan yang tidak bisa terbaca musuh .

"Apa-apaan ini?!"Tanya Uryuu sedikit panik saat melihat ratusan rantai neraka yang berbaris rapi dengan tinggi 550 meter . "Ini belum selesai!"Teriak Harada yang langsung mengepalkan kedua tangannya tanda kalau rentetan segel tangannya itu telah selesai . "Ti-tidak mungkin!"kata Ywach dan Uryuu berbarengan sambil terus menghindar dari ratusan rantai tersebut yang pada akhirnya tetap sanggup mengikat mereka berdua .

"Kalau aku mempertemukan kedua telapak tanganku…itu adalah akhir dari kalian berdua…Stern ritter keparat…"Desis lemah Harada yang kemudian melakukan apa yang ia katakan tadi . Dan benar saja,saat ia melakukannya,munculah gerbang raksaksa warna merah dengan aksen tengkorak manusia kembar siam dibelakang kedua Quincy tersebut yang langsung menampakan sebuah tangan raksaksa milik Kasahanada yang menarik kedua quincy itu yang hanya bisa pasrah menerima nasibnya .

Setelah 'ritual' tersebut usai,munculah anak laki-laki dari gerbang neraka tersebut yang terus menuju kearah Harada yang hanya terdiam karena memang ia sudah tau kalau hal ini akan terjadi . "Harada-sama . Sebagai gantinya kau boleh mengambil nyawaku sebagai ganti nyawamu yang terbawa"ujar anak laki-laki tersebut sambil menyodorkan salam tonjoknya pada Harada yang dibalas oleh salam tonjok lagi oleh yang bersangkutan .

_Flashback Off_

"Hah…apa itu berarti mereka berdua sudah kau segel di dasar neraka?dan itu artinya musuh kita juga semakin berkurang kan?karena aku,Ryu dan Yuki sudah sukses membunuh As Nodt…"Tutur pria bermata emerald—Hitsugaya ShiroRen-yang masih melongo karena ketidak percayaannya . "Bukan dia saja . aku,Ryunato,Nee-chan,Tanaka dan Yukimura juga berhasil membunuh Hascwald dan Gissele . itu berarti lawan kita akan semakin lemahkan?karena,kemungkinan besar si pak tua itulah yang jadi pemimpin sekarang"tutur Akira panjang lebar

"Ya,kupikir saranmu cukup jenius . Yuki-chan"Kata Harada lengkap dengan senyum 'palsu' yang malah membuat Yuki jadi sedikit merona . "Tapi pertanyaannya…dimana markas kita sekarang?dan apa Sensei tetap mau melakukannya meski anggota kita hanya segini?"Tanya Akane .sambil menunjuk orang-orang disekitarnya

"Siapa tau ada shinigami yang terdampar disini…dan kalau bisa cukup banyaklah jumlahnya"kata Ginjou yang akhirnya angkat bicara . "Itu benar sekali…Dan kalau soal markas,kita bisa pakai tokoku atau disini mungkin…Dan kalau kau setuju dengan rekonstruksi,kami akan memilihmu sebagai Soutaichou ."tutur Kisuke . "Ini tergantung dengan kondisinya Kisuke…kalau memungkinkan…aku akan memulai kembali Gotei 13 dari nol . Dan kalian para Fullbringers,kalian juga akan masuk ke gotei 13"balas Harada yang memunculkan banyak sekali tanda Tanya di otak para Fullbringers tersebut .

"Tunggu Akechi-san,kami kan bukan Shinigami . Dan hanya Ginjoulah yang merupakan mantan Shinigami . "Kata pria berambut hitam panjang—Tsukoro Tsukishima—"Kami akan mengajari kalian untuk menjadi Shinigami dan tetap mempertahankan fullbring kalian sama halnya dengan Ryunato yang kupikir adalah Shinigami,Vizard dan fullbringers"Balas Harada . "Ano…Akechi-san,apa kau setuju dengan rekontruksi itu?"Tanya Kisuke . Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya mengnggukan kepalanya .

"Mulai saat ini,Gotei 13 adalah sebuah organisasi independen yang tidak terikat Tsukishima . Oya Kisuke,apakau mau jalan-jalan keluar?siapa tau kita bisa menemukan shinigami yang terdampar disini"Tutur Harada yang kemudian berjalan ke mulut gua"Yap,itu ide yang bagus,Akechi-san"Balas Kisuke yang kemudian menyusul juniornya itu .

**TBC**

**Yosh…Minna-san!balik lagi dengan si author tergaje ini…Oya…ini fic jadi salam perpisahan Author yang mau ganti status jadi semi-Hiatus karena aktifitas Basket,part-time,kuliah dan Arkeologi Author mulai memadat…Tapi tenang aja,Author masih Ngeupdate fic kok,meski gak sesering dulu#oh ya?**

**Mind to RnR**


	2. Chapter 2:Finding in Karakura

Perang melawan Quincy telah berakhir dengan kekalahan di pihak Gotei 13 . Namun,ada beberapa Shinigami,empat orang fullbringer,seorang taichou dan mantan taichou yang selamat dari insiden berdarah tersebut . Dan mereka memutuskan untuk membangun kembali Gotei 13 dari nol dengan basis di pedalaman Huecco mundo yang kelak akan beralih ke Gensei atau Seretei .

Disclaimers:Tite Kubo

SEBELUMNYA

"Ano…Akechi-san,apa kau setuju dengan rekontruksi itu?"Tanya Kisuke . Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya mengnggukan kepalanya .

.

Huecco mundo,tempat dimana para hollow dapat dengan bebas berkeliaran sesuka hatinya . Namun,ketenangan mereka harus terganggu dengan kemunculan seorang getaboshi dan seorang taichou yang sama-sama memiliki tingkatan reiatsu yang sangat nikmat untuk jadi kudapan para hollow disana . "**Hei,lihat dua orang itu . Sepertinya mereka sangat nikmat untuk dimakan"**kata hollow berbentuk mumy sambil menunjuk kearah dua 'pendatang' mereka .

"**Bakamono!kau tidak lihat kalau mereka sangat kuat hah?!bisa-bisa kita mati ditangan mereka Baka!"**balas hollow berbentuk jerapah emosi . **"Ya…siapa tau mereka lemah"**kata hollow mumy itu lagi tanpa memperhatikan kedatangan burung jeholornis es raksaksa berwarna biru muda berlapiskan petir berwarna kuning yang mengarah kearah kedua hollow tersebut yang langsung menjadi monumen hollow berlistrik .

"Ano…Akechi-san,apa kau yakin akan menemukannya?"Tanya getaboshi berambut pirang—Kisuke Urahara—penuh keraguan,mengingat mereka belum mengendus sedikitpun keberasaan shinigami yang terdampar sedari tadi . "Mungkin iya…mungkin juga tidak…aku juga tidak terlalu yakin sih dengan usulnya"jawab Harada yang langsung menghentikan langkahnya .

"Ada apa Akechi-san?"Tanya Kisuke,"Kau tidak merasakannya Kisuke?"Tanya balik Harada"Aku merasakannya kok…7 reiatsu besar di dekat sini kan?"balas Kisuke yang hanya dibalas oleh desahan nafas oleh Harada . 'Dasar,baka benihime' umpat Harada dalam hati . "Oya Kisuke,bagaimana kalau kita hampiri reiatsu itu?"Tanya Harada yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala yang bersangkutan .

Setelah kedua taichou beda generasi tersebut berjalan cukup jauh,merekapun menemukan 7 shinigami dengan reiatsu sekelas taichou dan fukutaichou yang tengah berdebat tentang hal yang tidak diketahui sedikitpun oleh Harada dan Kisuke yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri sekumpulan shinigami tersebut .

"Sumimasen…kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?"Tanya Harada innocent yang membuat 7 shinigami tersebut langsung melongo entah karena apa . "Wah…Kebetulan sekali,apa kau bisa mengeluarkan kami dari sini?Lalu,kalian berdua siapa?"Tanya pria bermata merah—Agitou Kushimaru—"Ara…Namaku Harada Akechi,dan getaboshi ini adalah temanku,namanya Kisuke Urahara…dan sepertinya kami bisa membantu kalian dengan 1 syarat"jawab Harada ramah

"He…kenapa keluar dari sini harus pakai syarat segala sih?"komentar pria berambut hijau—Jun Saffire—"Sudahlah Baka Hakuchou,kau diam saja!"kata pria berambut jabrik warna biru tua—Kaitou Shun—seraya menjitak kepala Jun yang langsung meringis kesakitan . "Ittai…Baka Tora!"bentak Jun,sementara Shinigami yang lainnya hanya sanggup ber sweatdrop ria saat melihat tingkah laku kedua shinigami tersebut .

"Ah…Biarkan saja mereka berdua seperti itu Akechi-san…jadi,apa syarat yang akan kau berikan?"kata Agitou yang berusaha keras untuk mengalihkan ke Sweatdropan Harada dan Kisuke . "Ah…begini,kami berniat untuk merekonstruksi gotei 13 . Namun,kami kekurangan orang,jadi…apa kalian mau ikut dengan kami?aku berani jamin kalau gotei 13 yang sekarang jauh lebih berperasaan kok…"tutur Harada panjang lebar yang membuat Jun sedikit kaget dengan pernyataan yang Harada Utarakan .

"Akechi-san,apa kau berani jamin kalau perkumpulan bodoh itu sudah hancur?"Tanya Jun yang entah mengapa jadi sedikit serius . "Tentu,dan kini,Soul Society ada dibawah kendali para quincy . Jadi aku berani jamin kalau mereka semua sudah dibantai oleh para quincy yang secara otomatis akan berpengaruh pada reihou-reihou tidak berperasaan milik mereka"Jawab Harada panjang lebar . "Tapi,apa kalian bisa keluar dari sini?ini dimensi yang berbeda lho…"komentar Agitou . "Kalian tenang saja…kami berdua master Kidou kok,jadi tidak ada yang tidak mungkin"balas Harada santai .

"Ano…ngomong-ngomong…kita belum saling kenal kan?"kata Kisuke"Ah…Gomen…namaku Agitou Kushimaru,yang berambut hijau itu namanya Jun Saffire,yang berambut biru tua itu namanya Kaitou Shun,yang rambutnya hitam diikat itu namanya Mia Guriyama,yang rambutnya biru tua diikat itu namanya Tsuna Kagari,yang rambut pink itu namanya Sakura Tsuji,sementara yang rambutnya pirang namanya Naru Akasaka"tutur Agitou panjang lebar

"Yorushiku Minna"kata mereka bertujuh berbarengan"Yorushiku mo"balas Harada dan Kisuke ramah . "Oya,apa kalian akan ikut dengan kami?"Tanya Harada,sementara mereka bertujuh hanya menganggukan kepala mereka bersama-sama . "Ah…baiklah,kalau begitu kalian ikutlah dulu dengan kami ke markas sementara kami,nanti kita bicarakan ini di markas"kata Kisuke .

_Di Gua_

"Hoam…Sensei lama sekali sih perginya…"gerutu pria berambut klimis warna biru tua—Akira Fujiwara—dengan kemalasan tertingginya,sementara pria berambut spiky dan jabrik yang sama-sama memiliki warna coklat—Ryunato dan Dion—hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala terutama Dion yang baru bertemu dengan para anggota sub divisi 3 tersebut yang ternyata memiliki sifat yang bermacam-macam dibalik kekuatan mereka yang bisa dibilang sedikit melebihi anggota protect meski para protect memakai bankai mereka masing-masing .

"Tadaima Minna"kata Harada"Okaeri,Sensei . Sepertinya Sensei berhasil menemukan yang terdampar eh…"tebak Arashi santai yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Harada . "Minna…kalian boleh masuk"Seru Harada dari bibir gua yang membuat ketujuh shinigami ditambah Kisuke langsung masuk ke dalam . "K—Ka—Kaitou,Jun…Kalian berdua masih hidup?!"Tanya Ren yang langsung Jawdrop saat melihat Taichou dan Juuseki(Iya kan?) dari Protector Squad yang masih segar bugar .

"Tentu saja!memang kau anggap kami apa Baka Chibi!"bentak Kaitou"Lho,memangnya kenapa sampai kau bertanya seperti itu Ren-kun?"Tanya Ryunato penasaran yang membuat Ren langsung bungkam tanpa alasan . "Oya,ngomong-ngomong…Bankai siapa saja yang dicuri disini?"Tanya Harada,sementara Kaitou,Naru,dan Sakura langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya .

"Itulah alasan kenapa kami ada disini Akechi-san,seharusnya kami sudah ada 'disana' karena Bankai Naru yang membuat kami terkirim kesini"Jawab Jun yang membuat seisi gua langsung memasang wajah tidak percaya mereka kecuali Kisuke,Naru dan Harada yang memang mengetahui bankai macam apa yang berhasil membunuh 7 orang secara instan .

"Ti..Tidak mungkin…"gumam Ryunato tergagap . "Hah…Biar kuluruskan masalah ini,Zanpakutou milik Akasaka-san memiliki 2 elemen…yaitu petir dan suara yang notabenenya bermain areal…dan Bankainya setara dengan bankai level 3 alias bankai para Taichou...Jika ada Informasi yang salah tolong dikoreksi"tutur Kisuke,sementara mereka semua minus Harada,Kisuke dan Naru tentunya .

"Bankai yang mengerikan"komentar Arashi"Aku setuju denganmu,Arashi"timpal Yukimura yang sedikit merinding saat mendengar penjelasan mengenai Bankai seorang Naru Akasaka . "Oya,Naru-chan…kalau boleh kutau…Bankaimu dicuri oleh siapa?"Tanya Harada"Si pak tua itulah yang mencuri bankaiku"jawab Naru,sementara Harada yang memang mengetahui kemampuan dari Sternritter C tersebut hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti…"Ano…kalau sisanya,dicuri oleh siapa?"Tanya Harada lagi "Sama"jawab Kaitou dan Sakura yang kembali membuat Harada Mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya .

"Sensei,apa kau yakin bisa mengembalikan bankai mereka?"Tanya Akira"Tentu saja…lagipula aku punya ini"Jawab Harada sambil menunjukan mendali yang merupakan alat untuk mencuri Bankai yang mampu memuat beberapa Bankai kuat . "Ah…Kita lupa memperkenalkan diri,Namaku Agitou Kushimaru…Yorushiku minna"kata Agitou ramah"Namaku Kaitou Shun,Salam kenal"kata Kaitou"Namaku Tsuna Kagari,Salam kenal"kata Tsuna"Mia Guriyama"kata Mia simpel . "Naru Akasaka…Salam kenal"kata Naru"Sakura Tsuji,Salam kenal"kata Sakura

"Ya,berhubung kalian bertujuh sudah memperkenalkan diri…Bagaimana kalau kita ke Karakura untuk mencari tambahan orang?sebab ada beberapa Shinigami yang ditugaskan ke Karakura sebelum insiden terjadi"Usul Harada"Yosh!"kata mereka semua berbarengan kecuali Tessai,Harada,Kisuke,Ginjou,Tsukishima,dan Giriko yang masih stay cool di posisinya masing-masing .

_Urahara Shoten_

Tampak rombongan Shinigami dan Fullbringers yang sudah memakai gigainya masing-masing . "Grup 1,Kaitou dan Jun,kalian lacak keberadaan Shinigami di Utara . Group 2,Agitou dan Tanaka . kalian lacak di selatan,Group 3,Dion dan Ryunato . Kalian di timur,Group 4,Mia dan Arashi,kalian lacak di barat,Group 5,Aku dan Ryu akan berkeliling kota Naruki untuk melacak . Jika kalian mengerti keluarlah dari toko ini dan laksanakan tugas kalian . Gigai ini adalah gigai yang menyimpan kekuatan kita,jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir"tutur Harada,sementara para petugas langsung keluar dari Shoten dan mulai melacak keberadaan shinigami di sekitar Karakura,sedangkan sisanya terlihat sedang bersantai-santai ria seperti Akira yang mulai membuat persediaan kertas mantranya lagi

_Naruki City_

Sore yang damai di Naruki lengkap dengan Angin musim gugur yang cukup menusuk tulang dan kepadatannya yang memang sedikit melebihi Karakura . "Hah…hah…hasilnya nihil Akechi-san,sepertinya kita tidak akan menemukan Shinnigami disini"kata Pria berambut ungu muda—Ryuzaki Shin—

"Tidak,coba kau dengar baik-baik…aku seperti mendengar tangisan di dekat sini"balas Harada,sementara yang bersangkutan langsung menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mencari sumber suara yang Harada maksud ."Iya,seperti ada yang menangis…dan sepertinya ada dua orang"kata Ryu"Ayo,kita hampiri suara itu"usul Harada yang langsung berlari mencari sumber suara,sementara Ryu hanya mengikuti kemana kenalan barunya itu pergi .

Lima menit mereka mencari suara tangisan tersebut,yang berujung pada pertemuan antara Ryu dan Harada dengan Shinigami berambut ungu muda yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu . "Hei…ada masalah apa?dan kenapa kau menangis?"Tanya Harada seraya menghampiri gadis yang terlihat sangat sangat feminim tersebut .

"Aku…hiks…aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa sekarang…meskipun aku kembali ke soul societypun aku hanya akan jadi budak para quincy sialan itu…dan bankaiku juga sudah dicuri oleh Chang du"tutur gadis tersebut sambil sedikit terisak,sementara Harada langsung membatu karena tidak percaya bahwa ia harus mengembalikan bankai 4 shinigami sekaligus .

"Ah…begini…namaku Ryuzaki Shin,dan dia Harada Akechi . kedatangan kami kemari sebenarnya untuk mencari orang untuk rekonstruksi gotei 13 yang sudah runtuh karena insiden itu . Dan kalau aku boleh tau…siapa namamu?"tutur Ryu panjang lebar,sementara gadis tersebut langsung berhenti menangis dan mulai berbicara . "Mii Misawa…Juubantai Sanseki…dan kalau masalah pria disampingmu aku juga sudah kenal kok dengannya,meski ini adalah pertemuan pertama kami"Balas Mii sejujurnya .

Sementara Ryu hanya memasang wajah kebingungan saat mendengar kalimat 'sudah kenal' dan 'pertemuan pertama' yang keluar dengan mulus dari mulut gadis bermata pink yang ada di hadapannya ini . "Akechi-san,apa kau se terkenal itu eh?"Tanya Ryu seraya berbisik sepelan Rangiku saat mengumbar gosip

"Asal kau tau saja,semenjak aku jadi taichou dan menjadikan divisi 14 sebagai sub divisiku,aku dan Ryunato harus minta anggaran perbaikan setiap hari karena divisi 3 pasti selalu penuh dengan shinigami wanita dan pria yang entah apa maunya dan mereka tidak akan segan-segan untuk menjebol dinding kantorku dan kantor Ryunato"tutur Harada yang membuat Ryu langsung sweat drop saat mendengar kenyataan konyol tersebut .

"Ah…jadi,apa kau mau bergabung dengan kami?aku berani jamin Bankaimu akan kembali lagi kok"kata Harada setelah menyelesaikan 'bisik-bisik tetangganya'dengan Ryu tadi . "Ehm…selama Bankaiku bisa kembali dan aku bisa bertemu dengan Hitsugaya-taichou atau setidaknya adiknya yang katanya sangat mirip dengannya aku mau melakukannya"Balas Mii penuh semangat

_Barat Karakura_

"Arashi,apa kau bisa melacaknya?"Tanya gadis bermata kuning—Mia Guriyama—sementara yang bersangkutan hanya menganggukan kepalanya"Dia ada disekitar sini,dan sepertinya ia juga kehilangan bankainya"jawab pria berambut ungu tua—Arashi Kamui—"Kalau begitu,kau yang memimpin"kata Mia . Sementara Arashi hanya menghela nafas dan langsung berlari diikuti oleh Mia yang ada di belakangnya .

Setelah setengah jam mereka berlari tanpa arah,mereka berdua pun menemukan apa yang mereka cari . Yaitu seorang Shinigami berambut spiky putih yang sedang bermain-main dengan burung gagak yang ada di sekitar sungai . Tanpa rasa ragu,merekapun langsung menghampiri shinigami berambut putih tersebut .

"Hah…Hah…Sumimasen…namaku Arashi Kamui,aku ingin tau kenapa kau bisa ada disini?dan sepertinya kau kehilangan Bankaimu?"Tanya Arashi dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal . Sementara Shinigami berambut putih itu langsung menatap Arashi dengan tatapan yang kurang menyenangkan . "Namaku Miruki Hiyoshi,dan tentang apa yang kulakukan disini,itu adalah urusan pribadiku"jawab Shinigami berambut putih tersebut dengan nada lirih pada akhir kalimat .

"Ah…begini,Hiyoshi-san…kami sedang mencari orang untuk rencana rekonstruksi kami…apa kau tertarik?jika kau mau bergabung,aku jamin bankaimu akan kembali kok"Kata Mia"Rekonstruksi?apa kalian berniat merekonstruksi Gotei 13 eh?kalau memang rencana kalian seperti itu…aku akan ikut dengan kalian"Balas Miruki mantap . Sementara Arashi dan Mia hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia saat melihat reaksi positif dari Shinigami berambut putih yang ada dihadapan mereka kini

_Urahara Shoten_

"Nah…berhubung kalian belum memperkenalkan diri…jadi kita mulai dengan sesi perkenalan dulu"kata Harada santai . "Miruki Hiyoshi,Yorushiku minna"kata gadis berambut Spiky putih—Miruki Hiyoshi—seraya tersenyum manis yang membuat Arashi sedikit tersipu . "Mii Misawa,Yorushiku"kata gadis berambut ungu muda—Mii Misawa—ramah,dan kini giliran Asarai yang harus tersipu dan langsung memikirkan berbagai jenis gombalan yang cocok untuk pandangan pertamanya karena kecantikan yang dimiliki oleh gadis tersebut .

"Ne…Akechi-san,apa rencana kita selanjutnya?"Tanya Yuki"Rencana kita selanjutnya adalah menyusup ke rukongai,kita masih butuh beberapa orang lagi . Terutama untuk urusan medis . Dan hanya Yang ahli dalam penyusupan dan jeniuslah yang bisa ikut . Dan orang itu adalah Harumiki Dion,Mia Guriyama,Arashi Kamui,Ryuzaki Shin,Ryunato Ichizaki,diriku sendiri,Tatsuki Yuichiro dan Tanaka Kifune"jawab Harada panjang lebar . Sementara yang namanya disebut oleh Harada hanya menghela nafas dengan penuh kemalasan

**TBC**

**Salsa:Hah…untung aja…tinggal sisa sedikit**

**Miruki:Ano…Salsa-chan,Authornya mana ya?**

**Salsa:Oh…dia lagi sibuk sama dunia Paleozoologinya,jadi ntu orang nyerahin Pagenya ke aku dengan Syarat musti Update yang malah bikin aku tersiksa sebenernya**

**Miruki:He…Author yang aneh…#garuk-garuk kepala**

**Salsa:Argh…waktunya bales Review…Dari Hikary Cresenty Ravenia . Nii-san ga berhenti nulis kok,buktinya dia nyerahin catetan Ficnya ke aku plus dia minta tolong buat ngeupdate ficnya selama dia sibuk dengan dunia Paleozoologinya…ga akan lama kok,paling cuman 2 bulan aku nerusin ficnya**

**Harada:Yang kedua dari#muncul api segede shikai Ryujin Jakka yang langsung beku gara-gara reiatsu Harada#Haduh…ternyata Flame…Sabar ya Thor,Salsa-chan . kalau bisa tantang aja ntu flamer buat cerdas cermat tentang Paleozoologi sama kalian berdua**

**Salsa:Ya juga sih…gara-gara Nii-san,aku juga jadi suka sama Merak jura dan Anchiornis yang udah terbukti warnanya kecuali merak Jura yang masih simpang siur warna bulunya…**

**All:Mind to RnR and think again before send some Flame to this fic#Salsa teriak pake toa mesjid nabawi**


End file.
